You make me sick
by yestanzee
Summary: Rated mature for ending...I really don't have anything else to say. Kaito's 27 and has been loving Kira, who is 24, for ten years.   ever since she was 14, and he 17  . I really don't care what you think about it since it was a request...OC included


He never knew how much he had really loved her. For ten long years, they only felt like days. He saw her, there in the hallway, just standing there. She was wearing a red short kimono, which stopped at her mid-thigh and showed some of her cleavage. She was barefoot, showing her milky white feet. The blue-haired man sneaked behind the younger woman. The Vocaloid dorms were huge. Crazy huge. He was going to hug her but she turned towards him and lashed out at him. Everyone called him stupid for falling for her. They always told him she would never return his feelings back.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked apologetically, rubbing the wound.

"You tell me," the woman responded with a blank face.

"It's not like I was going to rape you."

"That isn't the proper way to greet someone either," the woman said as she flipped her white hair.

"I'm sorry,Kira," he apologized.

"It's fine, Shion. Just don't call me that yet." The woman walked away, leaving him there to sulk. She went over to the Kagamine twins, who had just exited the kitchen, and started laughing with them, especially Len. Again, very much similar to her situation with Aki, there was a pang in his chest. He whispered softly,"Is this the same jealousy?" Everyone: fans, haters, Master, anyone knew that Len was a playboy. Being that Spice is his one of his most famous songs, it reflected him the most out of them all. To Miku, he was a sweet shota; to Luka, he was a naughty seme; to Meiko, he was sexy pervert; but to Rin, he was just her brother. That's it, nothing else. Maybe Kira saw something in him? No, Kira wasn't the type to fall for him, even if he wanted her more than Rin. Was she like some kind of trophy? A great achievement?

"Wow, that's got to be a world record!" she laughed. He clenched his fists. His one-sided love was a very sad one indeed. "Well, Kira, you want to help me in that?" Len asked seductively, holding up her chin close to his face. Kaito was stunned, Len was allowed to call her by her first name? And without any honorifics either? She blinked," Len, what are you going to achieve? What would happen in the course of that action? No, what would happen after that? Will you leave me like all the other girls and women? Let me remind you, I'm not as weak as you think." She distanced herself from Len and sighed. Rin was there too, and was awe-stricken with the woman's words. Soon enough, Rin started to nod; she agreed with what Kira said. She was right, Len did break many hearts. But she only accepted him because he was her brother. Len stared at his sister with utter disappointment. Kira must've regretted what she had said and closed the distance between them. "I'm awfully sorry," she whispered out loudly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rin saw that very clearly and asked furiously,"Wh-What was that for?" Her brother blushed and rubbed the back of his head. The white-haired woman plainly said," It was a bise."

A bise? Already? They were that close? Kaito witnessed the current even and punched the wall. There was a crack and some dust fell. The twins looked at him, a little scared. Well, mostly Rin. Len whispered to her,"Come on, let's go." His sibling nodded and they went back into the kitchen. That action earned Kaito a glare. Kira moved closer to him, her hands behind her back. She grabbed his left hand and led him into her room. It was fairly clean, not very girly, but cute. A few plushies here and there. Shutting the door and leaving him to sit on her couple's couch, she wandered into her small kitchen. Kira opened the fridge and took out a stick of ice cream. Handing it to him, she sat next to her lover. "You love me right?" she mumbled. He faced her and confidently proclaimed,"Yes, and I've been loving you for a decade." She looked down and twiddled her thumbs,"Why? Why me when you can have Meiko-sempai?"

Why did he love her? Was it just a feeling? Did he have at least one reason? He thought about it for a while and replied," Well, what's not to love about you?" She weakly laughed and said in a quiet tone,"Nice save." He thanked her. She noticed he hadn't opened his ice cream yet and did it for him. Kira instantly knew something was wrong with him. They both remembered, when they were still in Vocaloid Academy, how she boldly called him an ice cream freak. There was a silence for a two minutes. Kira got nervous and spoke up,"Shion, you're twenty-seven years old, correct?" He nodded, licking his ice cream,"And you're twenty-four." She nodded back and sighed. "It's amazing how fast the years go by." They both couldn't disagree on that. Another silence. He started feeling really uncomfortable.

She still had more questions to ask him. She wasn't sure how he was going to respond to them though. He might've hated her just because of those certain questions. Kira spoke up again."Did you do it yet?" Confused, he asked what she was talking about. Kira seemed to be extremely nervous and mumbled,"I'm talking about sex." He froze. Yep, that meant that even the famous Kaito Shion still has his virginity. But this was most definitely not the kind of thing he wanted to talk to her about. He wanted to make love to her, yes, but not discuss it. It felt too weird just mentioning it. Kira blushed and breathed out the words,"Sorry for bringing it up." She was very manipulative and was not known for being a shy girl who puts on a white kitty hat. Kira impulsively grabbed his ice cream from his hands. He glared at her. Like it was for every Vocaloid's item, they had a special bond. So special they'd kill for it. Kaito reached out to take it back but before he could, she had already stuck it between her luscious breasts.

He started drooling. Could this be an invite? Anyone knew that Kira had beautiful curves and a stunning voice, even if she is a new type of Voyakiloid. She could sing, it was just different. Like taking Luka four years younger. Thus, Kira happened. She purred,"If you don't hurry, it'll melt." He swore he did on the inside. He wasn't sure on what to do; nervously, he started licking the ice cream, which was still in her gorgeous bosom. He licked the ice cream stick dry then moved on to licking her dry. Kaito couldn't stop. It was like his tongue had a mind of its own. He gently pushed part of the kimono off, and continued. The woman didn't stir; she was giving out erotic moans. It felt so good. Why didn't she stop him? After licking majority of her bust, the man sucked on her nipples. They became hard at the touch of his soft lips. He smirked and went on, but stopped to look at the beauty he was with. Kira looked at him, wondering why he had stopped. Her eyes were filled with pleasure. The sight of a happy half-naked Kira Arisu gave the poor man an erection.

Kira took note of the bulge sticking out from his pants. She laughed softly and unzipped his pants. His member hastily went up. Kaito blushed and looked away. The woman laughed again and started to stroke it gently. He loved the sensation of it, just her hands were making him feel good. It wasn't too long before she began to kiss it. He wanted to pull back and say it was wrong; he couldn't find the courage to do it. Kira did a lot, from sucking to tit-fucking. He wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. Kaito panted and said weakly,"K-Kira, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!" His penis shot out a white murky liquid onto his partner's breasts and on the floor. She licked it off of his throbbing part, like he did with the ice cream. When it was all licked away, she frowned. "If we're really going to do this, take your clothes off," she squeaked. He laughed. He got off of the couch and stripped himself quickly, quicker than what she had expected. Recalling what happened in the car, he asked again,"Like what you see?" Kira blushed and stood up. Kaito was a pretty tall man, being 6 feet and 4 inches; Kira was the same, 5 feet 11 inches. On her tiptoes, she hungrily attacked Kaito's lips.

The first time they broke for air was when Kaito decided to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her reaction: doing the same. They stopped after a few minutes; Kira bit his lower lip. He started to leave a trail of kisses everywhere. Only problem was that she wasn't full exposed. He took off the kimono and stared. Only the lacy light blue bra and panty were left. Well, he already did see all of her breasts. He unhooked the bra, which fell onto the floor. He was guessing an I-cup. He gave each of them a light squeeze as Kira gasped. He smirked at her behavior, finding it kinda cute. She turned away from him, her back facing him. It was a very nice image, just her smooth back. He kissed all over her back and neck, which happened to be one of her sensitive spots. He poked her in that area through her panty, which was pleasurably wet. She winced, which earned Kaito even more erotic moans. They both wondered why the other wasn't saying anything. No, "More! More! Don't stop!" or "That feels good! Keep going!".

Before they could go onto the furthest extent, they asked simultaneously,"Why are you being so quiet?" They both chuckled. Hesitant, she took off her own panty and let Kaito look at her, fully naked. His lower half became hard. She took him to her bed, which was king size. He lied there and watched as his partner sat on top of him. Opening a drawer from her bedside table, she took out a pink package. Handing it to him, she cooed,"This is for you." He eyed her suspiciously and opened it. He glared at the gift. "What the hell is this?" he asked quite loudly. The woman chuckled again,"It's a condom, I'll put it on for you." She did what she said she would. She looked happy while her partner was not as much. "What's wrong?" she slurred, worried. He was quiet for a second or two and confessed,"Are you sure you want to do this? With me?" She looked down, then looked at him. Kissing him, she purred," Of course I do. I

hope this makes up for the ten years." Kira positioned herself as her partner penetrated her.

She hoped it was painful, as painful as waiting ten years. She finally sat down, pushing all of him into her. Tears came instantly as the pain came. Kaito looked up at the woman who was on top of him,"Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head and started rocking her hips. She was so tight; but it felt so good. The quicker and rhythmic they went, the more the pain decreased. She stopped to catch some air from all that panting. Ready to continue, the blue-haired man stood up and carried the girl onto the table. He laid her on her side, then entering her. He pumped faster into her. Then she started to scream. Beautifully scream out his name. "Sh-Shion! Oh fuck! Faster!" she screamed. He then changed their position. Still inside, he carried her with her legs wrapped around his waist. She started moving, her nails digging into her back.

They soon got tired of that position and changed into a new one. Kira was on the table, again, facing up at Kaito. Trying to ease the pain, she grabbed Kaito's hand and moved it up to her breasts. She purposely made him squeeze them. They were sweating already, going at it for at least three hours. The last position had Kira still on the table, but facing down. Kaito had to work on this one. She yelled out and gave a boatload of moans and pants. He finally was going to climax, as was she.

"Shion! I'm-I'm gonna-! Cum!" she screamed.

"K-Kira!" he screamed along. They could feel a substance leaking out of them. Once again, it was on everything. They were both dead tired, panting, and dirty. Weakly, the woman got up and hugged him from the back. "Hey, Kaito, you want to shower with me?" she offered warmly. He looked at her with caring eyes,"You finally called me Kaito. And I'll start the water."

"Are they still at it?" Rin eagerly asked. Len's ear was on the door; he sighed. "Nope, they're done," he concluded. All of the Vocaloids, Utauloids, Voyakiloids, Master, every member of the Vocaloid family, had swarmed the hallway. "Does that mean we'll have a new family member?" Miku squealed. Luka chuckled and looked out the window,"It seems like she's growing up now."


End file.
